twist and shout
by Reveire
Summary: La muerte no es más que una metáfora mal escrita.


**Renuncia:** Tokyo Ghoul pertenece a **Sui Ishida.** El título pertenece a una canción de **Phil Medley** y **Bert Russell.** Las canciones mencionadas son de la banda musical **Queen.**

 **Notas : **Una vez me puse a escribir esto y lo dejé abandonado. Pero hoy me propuse a seguirlo y decidí, al continuarlo, dedicárselo y regalárselo a **Bing,** que nos declaramos amor mutuo y le tiramos flores a la poesía de la otra (ni yo sé que es esto, Bing, pero espero que te guste). Todo este fic es metafórico.

* * *

(Todos bailan sobre la tierra, la tierra del infierno.

No saben –excepto ella– que esa tierra donde han sido devorados

Es el mundo de Kaneki Ken).

* * *

 **twist and shout**

.te sacudiré.

 **Rize:** _ **oh she is a killer queen**_

Lo lleva a su boca y _srrazzz,_ arrastra con sus dientes la piel hasta la lengua, masticándola y sintiéndola como si fuera papel mojado. La sangre se vierte sobre el vestido verde y, eso sí, evita que los libros se vean envueltos en la suciedad y los gritos putrefactos del callejón. Se apresura, aunque a ella le gusta comer sin prisa mientras los dedos se mueven en busca de ayuda y los gritos resuenan mientras ella, saboreando, lee el octavo párrafo del libro de la cafetería. Lleva la mano gris a la boca y arranca; primero la piel, luego los huesos (mas tarde beberá la sangre y brindará con sus muertos). Se lame los labios y, soltando su risa que es mitad bruja y mitad diosa, solo ve en el cadáver una mezcla entre blanco y negro. Entonces, oh ("querida que ya no estás pero siempre recordaré"), cae en cuenta de que realmente no se está devorando a nadie porque todo Rize y todo lo que sea su mundo caminan por entre los pasillos huecos de Kaneki Ken. ¿Qué comen los cuervos que nunca están hambrientos? Recita la siguiente página y su voz suena como un eco; Rize es la reina dentro de su pueblo, es la diosa en el infierno ajeno, y es una bruja que hechiza a su gato negro (que ahora es blanco y no maúlla si no que gruñe) desde los interiores del abismo. Es una reina asesina encerrada en un calabozo que es su catillo. Oh, no le importa, en verdad. Toma una pierna y _crack_ , la parte en dos; una sombra en lo más profundo se ríe con ella: "son ciento tres huesos, nada más". Ignora con su mirada de frialdad cariñosa y sigue degustando; no sabe quién es el muerto afortunado y ni si ella misma tiene hambre. Un viento pasa por su lado y le da calor; es una carcajada que suena desde los pasillos de atrás, que se convierte en una rata, una que camina sobre su vestido, su piel sedosa y escarba entre las entrañas del cadáver que no le apetece devorar. La rata se devora lo que la diosa o bruja o reina –o nadie– ya se ha encargado de vaciar. Ve la cola puntiaguda que se enrosca entre las costillas y se ríe al no encontrar nada; sonríe: esa rata es el llanto de Kaneki Ken vagando por los túneles de su subconsciencia.

–Vaya–canta ella–, parece ser que otro más se une a la caravana.

Y la sombra acompañante en el rincón se rompe en la agonía.

(–Oh, Ayato, ya deja de llorar).

 **Touka:** _ **oh dear god I want to break free**_

El frío le acuchilla los sueños y se despierta en una nube de nada. Ha nadado –no volado, porque carece de alas y sangra por las plumas– en los cielos nublados de su _otra mitad_ (¿Ayato? ¡Ayato!) que rompe el espejo de su hermandad. Es un pájaro (ojalá fuera una mariposa) que se despierta por las noches entre risillas escondidas y susurros burlescos; ella sabe a la perfección que son sus demonios que la asesinan mientras duerme. Ve hacia al armario entreabierto mientras respira entrecortadamente; teme a que los ojos podridos del pequeño mocoso le hablen entre la basura guardada y le dedique una maldición. Oh, qué lástima que no es una mariposa; si lo fuera, hubiera podido morir un día y vivido el resto de la eternidad, y así podría haber tenido la vida entera para curar a su hermano de las crueldades de los humanos y enseñarle las flores de los monstruos. Solo es un pájaro, que nació con una sola ala pero que con el paso de los años arrancaron la otra. ¿Dónde vuelan los pájaros que nunca volaron? ¿Dónde comen los cuervos que nunca están hambrientos? Un grito débil se escucha debajo de la cama; no es su hermano (que vive en el armario) ni es un monstruo esperando a clavarle la mirada lujuriosa. El ave se baja de su nido que son sábanas mojadas y libros sin leer, y con los pies temblorosos son sus pequeños demonios los que la tiran hacia el suelo. Llora, llora; tiene miedo y tiembla de frío en las noches de verano. Los gritos se hacen más fuertes y ella no sabe que quizás sea la voz de Kaneki Ken (aunque solo suena en el reinado de Rize Kamishiro); pero no es la voz de otra persona que no sea la de ella. Mientras el ave siente la mirada de su otra mitad clavada en su espalda, se arrodilla sobre el suelo y se atreve a desafiar a la oscuridad de su nido (que ella nunca supo añorar otra cosa que no sea la luz). Ahora (su) la voz emite lenguajes nunca antes escuchados y recita canciones desafinadas; estira el (ala) brazo y tantea por debajo. Choca con vientos fríos y viscosidades que no son sangre o lágrimas; pero finalmente toca y tira hacia ella. Emite un grito: es su propia cabeza.

 **Kaneki:** _ **oh he is just a bohemian rhapsody**_

Algunas veces vomita sangre y otras veces rosas (azules, blancas, pero no rojas). Le gusta pasear en su subconsciente, que es un calabozo con doscientas habitaciones y un trono donde nadie se sienta. Porque él está demasiado ocupado mirándose al espejo (monstruo o no su cabello ya no es negro) buscando entre las alcantarillas para encontrar a un pájaro que una vez lo quiso a pesar de su deformidad. Tantea entre las calles y encuentra corazones, costillas, pulmones y se los devora a cada uno de ellos, haciéndose más grande y olvidando la humanidad con que ama al ave que se cree una mamá conejo. Tantea, se arrastra por el cemento mojado, grita, emite sonidos propios de una bestia, y se lame los labios secos al pensar en el infierno de su hambre. Es entonces cuando una melodía de paz resuena dentro de él y sabe que es la diosa a la que él se vio obligado encerrar. En medio de su búsqueda por el amor se cubre los oídos porque no existe nada más horroroso que las melodías dulces de Rize-san. Se espanta (la bestia tiene miedo) porque sabe que es la única que anda caminando sin cadenas y que disfruta de su mente como si fuera una exposición de cadáveres. Llega entonces Rize Kamishiro (la diosa, la bruja, la que abraza su universo) a la sala del trono y empuja al cadáver del Kaneki Ken con un parche y un libro sobre su regazo; éste tiene el ojo monstruoso vacío y es el rey muerto porque así lo ha querido la bestia: que dentro de él reine su pasado. Pero entonces la (bruja) diosa lo empuja y se sienta. Canta canciones para todos los miserables y se devora a cada ser que cae al infierno de Kaneki. "Oh, Kaneki-kun", retumba dentro de él, "tengo hambre". Se acuerda le bestia de que en el fondo, más allá de la tierra donde baila la diosa y todos sus discípulos, fue un pobre chico sin familia que dibujaba en la galaxia preguntándose si todo era una realidad una fantasía. Se acuerda del olor a libros y al café ¡Los granos de café! Se acuerda de sus amores ingenuos y que valoraba el significado de la amistad. Pero la bestia sale de su fantasía y vuelve a la realidad donde son todas calles lluviosas y que hay un camino de sangre que va hasta el cordón de la acera. Corre con sus cuatro patas (¿o son más de mil?) hasta el punto negro entre el paisaje gris y la encuentra aferrada a la boca de un conejo furioso. Incrusta la bestia sus dientes amarillos en el pelaje blanco y de repente se encuentra con unos ojos rojos miserables y con el cabello negro; es el conejo bebé que se devoraba a su protectora que quería ser pájaro. Y antes de tener la misericordia en su ojo tuerto escucha la melodía dulce de la bruja y se devora los órganos, las orejas, los gritos; y bebe con placer su sangre, que corre por su garganta hasta caer cada parte de él en su calabozo del canibalismo.

(–Touka-chan, ya estás bien).

Toma al pájaro entre sus patas y lo cubre de la lluvia.

 **Ayato:** _ **oh yes we (I) will rock you**_

Antes de que se encuentre con una diosa que es la creadora de cien millones de universos, se atreve a revelar cuánto es mil menos siete luego de romper ciento tres huesos que nunca existieron. No es su culpa; es un niño pequeño, un mocoso entre dos reyes que tienen entre sus brazos a un pájaro muerto (¿Hermana? ¡Hermana!). Se la ha pasado toda su vida encerrado en el armario, con temor a ver hacia el espejo y vigilando que nadie rompiera su paz superficial. Se ha atrevido a salir porque quiere amar a su otra mitad, quiere quererla aunque no tiene ni idea como, y solo acabó en la boca de un demonio con alas dibujadas. Y antes de todo; antes de caer al mar, de que degustaran sus venas, de que perdiera los pies bailando; adoró a una pequeña avecilla que poseía las alas que él había perdido. Camina entre las hermandades inventadas y se atreve a escarbar con el dedo las heridas abiertas en las que el pájaro agoniza. Oh, si tan solo fuera una mariposa, le arrancaría las alas; y a cambio quizás le daría un beso en los ojos sucios. Se encierra en el armario con ella y le llora todas sus angustias a pesar de que ella no escucha (¿hermana? ¡Hermana!). No escucha porque ella está demasiado enamorada del paisaje gris de las calles y su estómago ruge con hambre. La aparta de repente y antes de darse cuenta ella nunca estuvo con él. Se asoma por la puerta de madera y descubre que el conejo-ave-monstruo se arrastra hasta la calle dejando un camino de sangre. El conejo que carece de belleza alguna rompe en un chillido de odio sin saber que ella ha salido a buscarle algo de comer. Odia, odia, odia. Le gustaría que le cantaran una melodía para romper con todo ese silencio sepulcral que su protectora deja. Se retuerce en el lugar, en la esquina del armario, e ignora la idea de que los ojos de ella le parecen bellos, que le gusta el sabor de la sangre solo por sus labios y que secretamente, a pesar de que odie que ella quiere ser pájaro, adora pasar sus manos pálidas sobre su plumaje. La detesta más porque a pesar de que él la ame con ese cariño defectuoso, ella lo dejaría porque jamás ha encontrado el significado del amor. Y entonces…odia, odia, odia. Se atreve a salir del armario y descubre que la piel le cuelga de sus brazos porque se la ha estado arrancando; sintiendo la furia arder incluso más llega hasta el umbral de la puerta y la toma de su única ala, queriéndola entre arranques de garganta y golpes en el corazón. La quiere ¿Pero por qué entonces pasa sus manos por sus huesos y succiona de la sangre que sobresale de su pecho? ¿Por qué besa sus ojos mientras rebusca con las manos entre sus riñones? ¿Por qué se calma al punto del orgasmo al escuchar sus gritos de espanto?

Si, Touka, tu plumaje negro es más hermoso que su intento de mamá conejo.

 **Rize:** _ **oh Radio Ga Ga**_

En sus vidas pasadas se alimentaba de los sueños andantes por los callejones y añoraba caminar sobre un camino de calaveras. Con tan solo mover un dedo todos temblaban y tiraban de su vestido para que ella los mirara; Rize solo tenía hambre y por comer y mancharse el pecho de sangre fue amada y odiada. Devoraba desde súplicas hasta maldiciones, y disfrutaba de degustar a los de su especie y a los humanos que la miraban con un temor que poseía un brillo de admiración. Bailaba ella entre ellos y saltaba alegre hasta su trono imaginario; bajaba todo el tiempo y construía su reinado con las adoraciones ajenas de los muertos. Era una bestia, pero una hermosa, incluso cuando salía de su disfraz de señorita amante de los libros, era el monstruo más hermoso de todos los distritos. Devoraba y reía con una crueldad elegante, hasta que un día decidió bajar del cielo (todos los dioses y todos los cuerpos fantásticos desconocían el infierno; que era una cruel mentira que ella no podía vivir en el cielo) al captar el temor y el aroma a páginas arrugadas en un sillón que bebía café. Se alimentó de sus miradas cariñosas y de sus mejillas sonrojadas y se enterneció tanto ella que acabó por devorarlo antes de tiempo. Porque la diosa disfrutaba del temor y los gritos antes de incrustar sus dientes en sus esperanzas; y solamente eso pudo ser porque antes de embriagase completamente con su aroma a cobarde (Kaneki-kun ¿Te gusta este libro también?) sintió los huesos crujiendo y respiración ahogada. Esa fue la primera vez en que la diosa, degradada más tarde a bruja, sintió lo que era morir por un día y una noche. Al abrir sus ojos, se encontró sobre la tierra mojada y los muros que amenazaban con aplastarla; pudo escuchar entonces los gritos de su víctima cobarde retumbar en las habitaciones y caminando por los pasillos no encontró nada más que un llanto contra la esquina. Y gracias a su reinado de bestias logró convertir al hombre que la había hecho formar parte de él en una. Tiñó su pelaje de negro a blanco, tentándolo con la sangre y convirtiéndolo en un esclavo que es rey. Desde entonces vaga por su subconsciente y desea ser la reina de Kaneki Ken.

Verdaderamente, ella se lo ha devorado a él aunque residía en su interior.

 **Ayato & Rize: **_**oh…another one bites the dust**_

El fondo de Kaneki Ken es un mundo debajo del cielo, pero no puede ser el infierno. Le recuerda a la sala de torturas de Yamori, solo que ésta está minada de pasillos y en cada habitación que ocultan se oyen risas y llantos de una misma voz (está más que seguro que es la de Kaneki Ken). Mas, cuando vaga perdido y asustado entre las paredes de carne, oye una voz cantarina que baila alrededor de un trono vacío y que agita su vestido. Tiene cabello borroso y unas manos filosas; Ayato cree por un momento que se trata de Medusa. Pero es alguien más terrible, alguien más hermosa, alguien más detestable. Lo mira con sus ojos de demonio y su sonrisa falsa se convierte en una real al captar su aroma a conejo podrido. Escucha sus pies seguir un ritmo que llega desde el fondo y se pregunta si ella resulta ser un fantasma o la muerte. La bruja (que inspira una luz para volver a ser diosa) suelta una carcajada al ver las mejillas de él teñirse de rojo y toma sus ojos entre sus manos para enamorarlo. Empero, no lo hace porque la mirada de él ya está manchada de sangre. Se inclina para besarlo y entonces enrieda sus dedos en sus cabellos negros para atraerlo hacia ella y luego toma sus manos.

–Vaya–canta ella mientras con la lengua remueve los trozos de carne de sus dientes–, parece ser que otro más se une a la caravana.

Y empiezan a bailar.

–Ah, Ayato… ¿Es que no lo sabes? Kaneki-kun se ha devorado a sí mismo.

 **Touka & Ayato: **_**and who wants to live forever?**_

No la quiere. El amor no es solamente un poema escrito en prosas que lloran o noches tristes de paz; él lo confirma luego de probar su piel, y los estúpidos libros de esa cafetería podrían confirmarlo. No la quiere, no la ama. Sí la añora, la anhela, en todos los cielos y los suelos se encuentra su nombre escrito. Pero no es amor. Cuando la tumba contra el suelo para él ella no es más que una mancha borrosa negra y roja, al punto de no distinguir si es un conejo, un ave, su hermana que no lo protegió, o un monstruo. No la quiere. No le interesan sus sollozos cuando él amenaza con dejar de quererla, no le interesa cuando ella rompe su mirada fría y _"oh Ayato perdóname por ser tan horrible hermana_ ". No la quiere. Porque clava sus dientes venenosos en su voz quebrada y le arranca hasta los recuerdos de felicidad absoluta. No la quiere. ¿Quién quiere vivir para siempre? No existe nada tan estúpido como el momento de breve alegría, porque él creyó el haberlos tenido y de repente Touka se había ido. No la quiere. Su belleza le cierra los párpados, sus miradas dulces le son como la sangre podrida, sus manos en su piel le dan tanta nostalgia que se arrepiente de haberla querido solo para él. No, no; no la quiere. ¿Por qué ha de interesarle algo que se ve más bonito en la basura? No la quiere. Ella quiere a alguien más. A él no le importa; se la ha pasado media vida y un poco más encerrado en el armario. A pesar de que la espió siempre desde allí, esperando a que lo quiera y lo protegiera; no la quiere. Escarba cada día y cada noche algo de oro en sus venas de plástico. No la quiere. No la añora incluso después de su propia muerte, no se arrepiente de haber devorado medio cuerpo y haberse enamorado de los pájaros. No la quiere. No llora ni expone su cuerpo antes las balas para protegerla. No la quiere. Sus ojos llorosos y llenos de lastima no causan en él alguna emoción de querer romperse. No la quiere. Incluso la odia en el momento en que la diosa que habita dentro de la bestia blanca lo hace bailar y segundos después lo tumba en el suelo y prueba su sabor. No la quiere. No, no está llorando su nombre a gritos. No la quiere. No es como si extrañara sus noches de protección y sus cantos que lo arrullaban por las noches. No la quiere. Rize (la bruja que es diosa) pinta sobre él un cuadro nostálgico y entonces Ayato llora porque tiene la desgracia de probar su propia sangre; Rize suelta una carcajada y vacía sus venas. Ayato solloza y jura ver a la bestia negra en un rincón del calabozo.

Deja de respirar y piensa cómo le gustaría volver a besar a Touka para limpiarle la sangre de los labios.

 **Touka & Kaneki: **_**I want somebody to love**_

Bajo la lluvia besa sus ojos muertos y se ríe de angustia cuando ella murmura cuanto le odia por haberla dejado. Con las manos temblando la toma delicadamente entre sus garras y admira su belleza rota. Siente entonces un cariño tan extraño que vomita rosas y no sangre; deja su cuerpo tembloroso en el rincón del callejón y acaricia sus plumas con sus dientes monstruosos. Siente el ala de ella posarse sobre su nuca, consolándolo, porque ninguno de los quiere ser… _una cosa deforme._ La bestia llora con su ojo tuerto y admira casi enamorado el ala rota de ella que agita para volar, y que no puede. Le murmura incoherencias que recuerda vagamente de viejos libros, y en un graznido ella le responde que es pésimo con las declaraciones de amor. La bestia intenta reír, pero sale un gruñido que lo espanta hasta a él mismo. Y aunque quiere soltarla y alejarla (que con él a su lado ella muere), el pico de ella acaricia su pelaje blanco y le besa, en un tacto deformado, los labios secos que sangran. Cuando se separa de él, y confirman en una gloria ingenua que al fin y al cabo ninguno de los dos puede devorarse, advierten entre el horror que ella es un cuervo y él una sombra que se ha puesto blanca del miedo. Culparían al bebé conejo y a la diosa que viven dentro de él, pero se quedan contra la calle aguada, enamorándose de la belleza repugnante del otro. La bestia piensa, entre un lamento, que la muerte no es más que una metáfora mal escrita. Y podría susurrárselo al cuervo que se alimenta de los vivos (no de los muertos), pero ella aprende a volar y se despide en una estrofa de un clavecín desafinado.

– ¿Y por qué, Touka-chan? ¿Por qué no puedo devorarte?

Abre el ave materna sus alas que esplandecen y les besa el ojo mal afectado.

–Porque tú no eres una bestia, Kaneki. Y no te atreverías a devorarme porque mi cariño por ti es inmenso; y tu solo devoras cadáveres pasados.

Alza el vuelo. Es la última vez que la ve.

 **Kaneki & Rize: **_**oh yes…**_ _ **we are the champions**_

La bruja sonriente grita en la sala, mirando hacia arriba: "Kaneki-kun, tus paredes de nostalgia y tus suelos de huesos no me alimentan las hipocresías. No me des más cadáveres mentirosos, Kaneki-kun". Los ecos resuenan y la voz que grita porque en cada una de las habitaciones tiñen su cabello negro de blanco también calla. El sufrimiento de esta bestia se repite en cada memoria, piensa Ayato temblando de frío en un rincón, temiendo que Rize se acerque a él y lo tiña a él también. Pero Rize ya lo ha teñido: le ha mordisqueado, lo ha devorado tres veces y despreciado dos, lo ha mimado, lo ha humillado, lo ha consolado. Todo el festín de Rize-san es el sufrimiento de los demás (y es un placer, su majestad). Ayato, que es un cadáver sin brazos y con hormigas que se cuelan por entre su sangrado, le ruega por última vez a Dios (la bestia) que como último regalo de vida un cuervo se lo devore. Empero, no sucede porque el cuervo que añora vuela por los cielos tormentosos y él está condenado a morir trescientas veces en el calabozo de Kaneki Ken.

(Ayato, mira que gracioso es el baile de los muertos).

(Aunque ya todos estén muertos, Ayato,

todos muertos).

De repente el lugar comienza a temblar y los gritos en las habitaciones cesan. Rize-san ríe (es la primera vez que suelta una carcajada amable) y baila entre la música de la agonía del amor de su vida. "¡Baila y grita, Kaneki-kun! ¡Baila y grita!". No sabe, pobre diosa, que en el exterior está saliendo el sol, y la muerte del rey de la nada despierta los aplausos de las humanidades. Kaneki-kun muere, piensan todos, pero resulta que la muerte no es más que una metáfora mal escrita. (¿Verdad, Touka-chan? ¡Verdad, hermana!). Rize confunde ritmos y baila moviendo las manos, aplaudiendo los gritos de auxilio de Kaneki Ken. Y la pobre bestia grita tanto, que el calabozo (su mundo, su subconsciente) se derrumba y ella termina, una vez más, aplastada bajo los escombros.

–Kaneki-kun-habla Rize por última vez–, si no vas a comer, déjame devorarte las paredes que forman mi calabozo.

Kaneki se destruye a sí mismo sin enseñar a volar a nadie y al final de todo siempre es Rize la que termina bajo los escombros.

(¿A quién pertenecerá Rize ahora?

A nadie:

Kaneki y Rize,

– _Como lo son el ave y el espejo; los conejos asustados_ –

Son exactamente la misma cosa).

 **El mundo (Rize):** _ **oh baby twist and shout**_

–Y dime, Kaneki-kun… ¿Te gusta el café?

Encoge sus hombros.

– ¿Qué quieres que diga, Rize-san? Se me han acabado los poemas.

En la cafetería dos personas se ríen. Aunque una lo hace mientras devora huesos y la otra mientras llora.

.

.

En el armario dos conejos explotan.

En el calabozo nadie grita auxilio.

En el mundo no hay nadie vivo.

.

(El mundo es una cafetería con comida podrida).

.

.

–Oh, esto es más que una música vieja.

 _Cubre tus ojos._

–Esto es un verso convertido en ti, Kaneki-kun.

Rize sonríe, y dentro de los dientes perfectos, le regala siete abismos y un millón de cadáveres:

–Te sacudiré.

.

 _Ja. Ja. Ja._

 _Oh dios…esto es mi reinado._

 _Esto es el (mi) infierno._

 _Y me encanta,_

 _ **Kuroneki-kun.**_

.

.

Rize Kamishiro se limpia los pies sucios de lodo y patea levemente el cadáver pálido-negro que se encuentra a su lado. Le acaricia levemente el pelaje blanco y le besa la cabellera (no con amor, sí con piedad). Sonríe y piensa que es un privilegio para Kaneki-kun el que ella lo haya asesinado sin devorarlo. (Después de todo el canibalismo es su cosa favorita). Piensa por última vez en el conejo bebé entre sus dientes y siente antojo de devorar un cuervo. Mira hacia todos lados: el pueblo está casi desolado; el exterior le es tan nuevo que siente un cosquilleo infantil en los huesos.

Se levanta con elegancia y, tomando ambas puntas de su vestido, hace una reverencia hacia el final de la calle. El mundo aplaude con fuerza, emocionado: es el momento final en que La Diosa se ha liberado del calabozo y sus plebeyos, y vuelve para alimentarse de los gritos ajenos. Aunque toda la humanidad esté espantada, regresa esa fascinación de locura ante la gracia de La Diosa. (La muerte de Kaneki Ken es el renacimiento del universo de ella).

Soltando una carcajada que no es de bruja, comienza a caminar hacia la salida del distrito, tarareando una canción.

La diosa se ha liberado de su viejo festín, y nuevamente ha echado a andar.

 _._

 _._

* * *

«¡Todos muertos, Richie! ¡Todos muertos!»

 _Pennywise_ (IT)


End file.
